degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cannonball/@comment-31068448-20130804164700/@comment-3575890-20130804223647
I agree with some of this, but I also respectfully disagree with a lot of it. If I may counter or expand on some points: - Times are changing. A lot of teenage girls now adays look nearly as done up as television starlets, no doubt because of the ever growing pressures put on them by the media. I don't know about you, but even when I was in high school, many girls (including myself) wore makeup and heels to school. Today it is exceedingly more excessive. - See above. But to add, some of the female cast do still sometimes wear jeans and T-shirts. - Look at today's generation. In an era where Justin Bieber is heralded as some pseudo-god, bubbly pop music dominates today's charts. So of course Whisperhug, being a modern day teenage band in Degrassi-verse, caters to the modern youth demographic. - Can't argue with you there lol. - I strongly disagree with you about Tristan. Just because he dresses flamboyantly and has a saucy personality to go along with it doesn't mean he isn't a sincere and genuine person. He was friends with Maya before she discovered a curling iron and revolutionized her wardrobe. He obviously does not care about appearences. - So Tristan is a demon for liking the same stupid superficial garbage that he along with the rest of the teenage population is conditioned to care about? Just because his interests consist of fashion and television dramas does not make him a solely shallow person with no depth or substantiality. - Many characters are far from perfect, even after they have undergone substantial growth. I love Eli to death, but my boy is a walking paradoxical conundrum of flaws. And Clare, who I also love, has certainly grown more flawed along the way of her breaking out of her Devoted Christian Girl typecast. Adam is of course obviously not perfect if what he is about to do in the next episode is indication of anything. And yes, Bianca may have turned over a new leaf in this past year or so, but she was never a truly bad person to begin with. She would just put up a front because she had been hurt and had no one that genuinely cared about her. That all changed the instant someone came along and did. (Unfortunately, it had to be Drouche. Blah) - Fiona had to repeat her senior year, Campbell was often struggling with trigonometry, and neither Drew nor Imogen graduated this year. - Relationships were handled exactly the same way in Old Degrassi. Sellie became a couple in the very episode they first became acquainted. EClare is a bad example to use for the point you have raised because they had exceptional build-up before they officiated their relationship; a whole 24 episodes to be exact. - There was still plenty of focus on the relationships. Many of the heavy weights such as Semma, CrAsh, Spaige, and Palex received plenty of the airwaves. While it is true that the amount of screentime put towards the relationships has doubled since Old Degrassi, one factor that need be taken into account is that so too have the number of episodes per season. - Almost all of the cast starred in a Kevin Smith film, Craig got to become a famous musician, Manny became a Hollywood actress, Paige nabbed a lead role in a movie filmed in Los Angeles, Jimmy almost established a rapping career for himself before graduating out of high school..etc. - The school revamped itself, which is not a new concept with a lot of schools nowadays once they get too run-down; that is if they have the funds to do so. - I 100 percent back you on that. However, the trials and tribulations that EClare and Drianca faced were quite issue-driven themselves. Not everything was just petty relationship drama. The majority of EClare's history does in fact consist of Clare's parent's divorce, Eli's struggling with a mental illness, Clare's sexual assault, and now her battle with cancer. The same can be said for Drianca with the whole gang retribution storyline, which branches out into subject matter of post-traumatic stress, battery and rape. As much as I HATE them together, it was an excellent storyline. - I agree with you on the first point, but I feel inclined to refute your second point. Semma have had more than just a few episodes devoted to them. Counting only A-plots alone they have had Friday Night, White Wedding, Message In A Bottle, Gangsta Gangsta, Back In Black, Here Comes Your Man, and Crazy Little Thing Called Love. And keep in mind that those were only episodes in which they were the central focus of the A-plot.